


An Alpha Always Needs His Mate

by fiathefangirl67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Babies, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Mating, Pregnancy, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Werebabies, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiathefangirl67/pseuds/fiathefangirl67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really don't know why you are acting this way, it's not like I'm late. Nobody else is here and why is that? Oh I know, you probably scared them all off. That doesn't really show good leadership skills. And what's got got your werewolf panties in a twist? Has someone snuck silver under your pillow at night? This is-" Stiles was stopped as Derek turned her over to look at him.</p><p>His eyes were a piercing red, but his expression looked tired and somewhat relieved. He looked hot, as if he had a fever. Stiles golden brown eyes meet his red ones and they were locked. Stiles hadn't noticed that he was closing the distance between them until she felt the his lips press against hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay girl!Stiles is a guilty pleasure of mine and I'm only writing this because it popped into my head and I can't bring myself to write this as an mpreg. I do love boy Stiles, but he has to be a girl in this so sorry to the people who don't digg it.

The pack had thought that Derek was done being emotionally constipated after the Alpha pack was defeated and he had his little sister Cora back in his life, Jackson had even returned from England. However this didn't seem to be true these past few weeks. Derek was always sitting on the edge of his seat, a thin layer of sweet covered his body as if he were holding himself back, and he had several emotional outburst.

 

The latest outburst had been a week and a half ago when Jackson had made one of his rude comments about his skills as an Alpha. Things had calmed down since then, that is up until he kicked everyone out of his apartment before the pack meeting had even started. Jackson had merely given the door of Derek's apartment an irritated look before walking away with his nose in the air, Lydia stomping off soon after. Erica and Boyd had merely shrugged and went off to do whatever they did when they were on their own.

 

Scott had taken the liberty of calming down a very disgruntled Cora, while Isaac awkwardly watched in the corner. "Maybe Peter knows what is wrong with him. ", Scott suggested even though it pained him even thinking that he needed answers from Peter. 

 

"No way! There is no way we are going to call my crazy ass uncle, that will only encourage him to stay in town. ",Cora stated, folding her arms across her chest.

 

A tense feeling filled the air of the hallway as the three werewolves silently tried to think of what to do about Derek. "We could ask Deaton. ", Isaac suggested sheepishly from the corner.

 

*************************************************

Meanwhile Stiles day was just beginning. She had forgotten to set her alarm the night before. Well she hadn't really forgot since she fell asleep at her computer, again. "Shit," she cusses as she fumbles with her bra.

 

"It's unbecoming for a lady to swear, " The sheriff says from the other side of the door. Stiles successfully gets her bra on and throws on one of her baggy super hero t-shirts before opening the door. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" 

 

"I just came to tell you that I won't be home until late tonight, so don't wait up for me. " Stiles sighed, her father had even more hours lately. The Alpha Pack had left the town with a lot of unanswered questions. "Alright, but I better not find out this is some excuse to get fast food for dinner. I want you to pick up something healthy, like a salad " The Sheriff had not had a chance to reply though, because when Stiles looked at the clock she was off like a bullet.

 

Stiles was not going to lie she was scared, Derek had been a bit testy lately, and by a bit Stiles means a lot. Who knows what her being late could mean.

 

"He's probably going to slam me into the wall for the billionth time. " Stiles mumbled to herself, gripping the steering wheele as she parked outside the apartment building. She was pleased to see that no one else's car was here, maybe Scott had texted her the wrong time. "Or maybe Derek scared everyone off. " Stiles had sighed as she walked up the stairs and texted Scott.

 

******************* 

Cora and Scott had simultaneously scrunched their noses as Deaton explained what he believed to be wrong with Derek. "Are you sure? ", Isaac asked raising his eyebrows.

 

"Based on what you've told me, that best explains Derek's strange behavior."

 

"So Derek is like this because he wants a mate? ", Cora asks, struggling to comprehend what the doctor has said. 

 

"Wolves tend to seek another wolf to mate with around this season, it is in their biology. Mating helps a pack grow or even just helps the Alpha gain a sense of stability. That is why Alpha's always like to seek out a mate to share the burden of leading the pack with. I'm guessing that the increased stress from recent events have urge Derek's wolf to give Derek the instinct to find a mate to relieve some of that stress. "

 

All three werewolves gaped at the newfound information, until Scott's phone vibrated to life. "What happens if someone were to try and talk to Derek right now? ", Scott asked looking up eerily from his phone. 

 

"Well Derek has been pushing back these urges for weeks, so it is probably best he kicked you all out. But, if someone were to talk to him he would probably most likely trap them and take a moment to consider whether they would make a worthy mate. If this person passed, Derek would advance on to mating. " 

 

"And if they failed? ", Isaac queried. "He would view them as either a challenge or obstacle in finding a mate and most likely kill whomever was in his way. ", Dr. Deaton stated gravely.

 

************************* 

Stiles had found herself shoved against the wall seconds after entering the apartment. Stiles was more disturbed by the fact that Derek hadn't said anything to her yet and not that he currently had her trapped between him and the wall. "Hey sour wolf, old habits die hard I guess. ", Stiles said chuckling nervously. 

 

"Get it cause in the past this is how you've- ", Stiles stopped rambling as she felt his grip on her arms tighten. 

 

Stiles swallowed the lump forming in her throat and gathered the courage to start talking again. "I really don't know why you are acting this way, it's not like I'm late. Nobody else is here and why is that? Oh I know, you probably scared them all off. That doesn't really show good leadership skills. And what's got got your werewolf panties in a twist? Has someone snuck silver under your pillow at night? This is-" Stiles stopped as Derek turned her over to look at him. 

 

His eyes were a piercing red, but his expression looked tired and somewhat relieved. He looked hot, as if he had a fever. Stiles golden brown eyes meet his red ones and they were locked. Stiles hadn't noticed that he was closing the distance between them until she felt the his lips press against hers.


	2. Crazy Werewolf Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I updated. This is my first time writing a story, let alone porn so forgive me if it's bad

Stiles felt paralyzed, like her body was suddenly frozen in ice. And while her body was still, thoughts were running rapid in her head. Derek had kissed her. No he hadn't kissed her this would imply that he stopped. He was kissing her.What was wrong with this guy hadn't he noticed that he was basically kissing a statue at the moment.

 

Stiles had tried to push him away, but she couldn't get him to let go of her arms. It wasn't that Stiles didn't want to kiss Derek, heck this morning she would have given anything to have someone attractive kiss her like this. As much as she had hated Derek in the past she always found him attractive, she wasn't blind. But why was he kissing her now? Why was he kissing her at all? 

 

Her thought were interrupted when Derek bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. Derek took this as an opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth.

 

'Wow. Derek had a talented tongue. Maybe she could live with this. No! Bad Stiles! No matter how much you libido wants this, you can't let this go any further no matter how breathtakingly handsome he is.' Stiles thought to her self.

 

Stiles tried to shake free of him, but rather than letting her go Derek moved closer. The heat rolling off of Derek's body made it hard for her to think. 'Fuck it, when is someone this hot going to want to do me anyway. Plus it's not like Derek was a stranger, she did have a tiny crush on him.', Stile thought before kissing Derek back.

 

Derek grunted in approval as he felt Stile's body relax.

 

Derek pressed himself harder against Stiles, and in response Stile jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as she felt Derek release her arms and move his hands to her ass, pushing her up so that she was leaning against him instead of the wall.

 

Stiles trussed her arms around Derek's neck as he led them to the couch. leaving her lips, red and swollen, and moving down to her neck.

 

"Hey Derek as much as I love this, which I do, you have to umm... ", Stiles sentence trailed off into a moan as Stiles pushed palm against her clothed sex. 

 

Stiles vision became blurry as Derek bit into her neck. Not even caring he literally ripped her t-shirt and bra off, exposing her chest. Moaning as her took one of her nipples into his mouth, while cupping her other in his hand.

 

Holding on the couch cushion for dear life, arching her back as Derek lowered himself down slowly laying a kiss on her with each pause. He pushed her shorts off her legs as Stiles bit her lip trying to hold back a whimper.

 

Derek lifted her legs onto her shoulders and went to suck on her clit. Stiles let out as scream as she rutted against his face and reached her orgasm. It was quick but this was the first time Stiles had ever been touched by somebody else. 

 

Stiles didn't even have time to fully recover before she noticed she had a now naked sour wolf kneeling in front of her. His face looking for any sign that she was ready to start again. Not even giving it a second thought, Stiles nodded. 

 

************************

Scott and Cora hurried out of the car with a hesitant Isaac following behind. Climbing the stairs to Derek's apartment as quick as they could.

 

"Scott, wait!", Isaac yelled grabbing onto the other boy's shirt as a way of pulling him back. Cora stopped taking a look at the two boys, her face screwed up in a look of disgust as she listened past the silence. "It doesn't sound like Stiles is in pain. ", Isaac said calmly.

 

Scott took a second to focus his hearing and then quickly began running to the door. "I think he got it. ", Cora stated walking after him.

*******************************

Back on the other side Stiles had gotten past the initial pain that came with losing your virginity and now feel felt the familiar pleasurable pressure build up in her lower abdomen as Derek thrust in and out of her. Derek listened to the sound of Stiles breathy moans, as she listened to the sound of his grunts and growls.

 

By the time Stiles was on the edge of her fifth or fourth orgasm, she had lost count somewhere, Derek had appeared close to reaching his first. His thrust becoming short and desperate. Stiles left scratches all along his back, knowing they would heal quickly unlike the bruises and love bites he left on her skin.Biting into his shoulder as the mix of pain and pleasure, that came along with orgasming for maybe the fifth time that day, washed over her in a series of waves.

 

Staying conscious long enough to listen to the sounds Derek made as he came inside her. 

 

**********************************

"Okay so let me get this straight. The reason Derek has been so grumpy lately is because he wasn't getting laid and now he's back at the apartment screwing Stiles brains out. ", Erica said in one of her bitchy tones.

 

Scott let out an exasperated sigh, trying not to picture his best friend and his Alpha having sex. "I thought you said they only slept with whoever would make a good mate, Stilinski isn't that. ", Jackson said.

 

"I would learn to hold your tongue around Derek, Jackson. Alphas are known to punish those who disrespect their mate. ", Peter sassed. "So what, I have to take orders from Stiles now too? "

"Pretty much. Stiles has just made an impressive jump from the bottom to the second to top in pack hierarchy. "

 

"Who invited you here? ",Cora growled, flashing her teeth. "I was on my way to talk to my nephew when I heard some very interesting noises. ", Peter said rolling his eyes. "That doesn't make you sound perverted. ",Lydia added before applying another layer of lip gloss. "Guys, what are we supposed to do? "

 

"I don't think there is anything we can do McCall, unless you plan on separating them yourself. ", Erica snarked. Boyd smirked at his girlfriends witty humor, putting an arm around her shoulder. Erica flipped her hair before directing them to the door.

Cora left soon after, not wanting to be around Peter any longer. Cora had not been so forgiving of Peter for killing Laura and messing with Derek's head. This had made tensions high between the remaining Hale family and adding to the many tension between the pack.

 

In the end it was only Scott, even Isaac decided not to stick around this time. Scott was about to pass out when he received a call. "Hello? "

 

"Hi Scott, is Stiles there? "

 

"Sheriff? ", Scott asked nervously, now fully awake.


End file.
